


The Moyashi and the Baku

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Beast!Kanda, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!Allen, Cute, Fluff, M/M, different from disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrogance, cruelty to others, pitiless; I curse you. The only way to break my spell is to find someone to love you and for you to love them in return. But remember, you have time limit, Five years. If you don't break your curse by then, it will become permanent." Beauty and the Beast redone, with D. Gray Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago

Yu Kanda was only 14 when he was cursed…

Kanda was part of an organization of exorcists that called themselves the Black Order. Of all the exorcists, Kanda was the strongest. He made the rank of general at the early age of 13. It was an impressive accomplishment, but Kanda was arrogant and cruel to everyone. In this, he believed to be superior to everyone in the Order until that fateful night…

####

Rain poured down, drenching everything, along with the rain was brilliant flashes of lightening that was accompanied by the rumbling of thunder. The wind picked up and the rain pelted the Order's roof harder. Even through the calamity of the storm, someone knocked at the Order's front door.

In his office, Komui looked at the footage of the video camera that was placed right above the door.

The visitor looked elderly. He couldn't see the visitor very well, due to the ragged, brown cloak they were wearing, but he was almost certain it was a woman.

"Who's outside?" Kanda demanded to know as he walked over to the monitors, which Komui was watching.

"A harmless, old lady. I'll have Gatekeeper run a physical exam." Komui shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"No, I'll go check. She shouldn't be here anyway." Kanda grumble to himself as he stalked out of the room.

"Kanda! Wait!" Komui yelled, but he knew that his efforts were futile with the young general.

As Kanda approached the front door, he unsheathed Mugen. With the fastest speed he could manage, Kanda opened the front door and pointed Mugen at the lady's face.

She stumbled back a bit in surprise, but held her ground. "Please," She begged in a hoarse voice. "Please let me stay here for the night."

"Why should I?" Kanda smirked.

"Please, it's storming and I have nowhere to go." The woman begged.

"I can't let you stay here."

"Why not?"

"This is the Black Order, only exorcists, finders, and scientists can stay here. And might I point out that you are none of the above."

"Please. I'm cold and wet." The woman trembled.

Kanda could tell the old woman was crying. "You should've thought of that before you left the safety of your village." Kanda slammed the door behind him, ending the conversation.

Kanda turned to see pretty much everyone in the order staring at him. "What?" Kanda yelled.

Everyone turned away from the teen and pretended to do something else.

Suddenly, the hall of the order where everyone was standing faded away and became a dark empty space with presents the size of houses floating about. The exorcists, finder, and scientists floated in the space, helpless and not knowing what was happening or what to do.

A hoarse laugh filled the space. Suddenly, the old lady appeared on top of a house-sized present. "Hello, Black Order."

"What have you done you B****?" Kanda yelled.

"My, my language, and it's not a matter of what I've done but a matter of what you've done."

"Wha…?" Lavi asked confused.

"Yu Kanda…"

Kanda glared at the woman when she mentioned his first name.

"You have committed many shameless acts and I have come to put you in your place."

"What the h*** are you talking about?"

The old woman laughed, as she laughed the hoarse cackle morphed into that of a happy little girl's giggle. Now instead of an old geezer dressed in a ragged, brown cloak, stood a young girl. The girl had spiky purple hair, a dark skin complexion with dark crosses on her forehead, her eyes were an eerie shade of amber. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon, a purple skirt, purple and black stockings that was mid-thigh length, she also wore black shoes. "What am I talking about?" The girl giggled, and then flashed a stern face. "Arrogance, cruelty, pitiless; these are some of the many horrid traits that you possess, Kanda. But I'm going to wean you of these traits."

"Why you little…" Kanda struggled against the space, but he couldn't move.

The girl laughed. "It's pointless trying to struggle. I control everything here."She pointed at Kanda, and flipped her finger up.

Kanda's shirt unbuttoned and came off, following the girl's finger.

"Now, to get this over with." The girl sighed.

"What are you blabbering about?" Kanda demanded.

The girl blew Kanda a kiss, instantly weird markings appeared on his left shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kanda yelled growing angrier by the second.

"I just cursed you." The girl smiled. "I give you 5 years to fix your problems. To break this curse, you must find someone that loves you and you need to love them in return. But if you can't then after 5 years, this curse will become permanent." The girl turned to leave, but paused mid-step. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I about forgot," She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a beautiful white lotus flower. "By the time all the petals fall from the lotus, I will return to see if you've found true love, or not… Think of the flower as a timer." The girl smirked and threw the flower into the air and let it float down, gently, to Kanda.

By the girl's will, Kanda caught the flower in his cupped hands.

"Another thing, if you shred the flower or pluck the petals you're just reducing your own time." The girl turned to leave, again. "Bye Kanda! I'll see you in 5 years. By the way, if you were wondering who to curse at for the next 5 years, my name is Road Camelot."


	2. Chapter 1: The Moyashi

Mana dug through a suit case on his bed to see if he had everything packed for trip to London tomorrow. He was to perform at the London arts festival. He was positive he had everything; clown make-up, clown outfit, big clown shoes, deflated balls to balance on, knives to juggle, and various others miscellaneous things that he used in his act. He looked at the grandfather clock in his room, 2:20 p.m., it read. He grabbed his coat and called for his adopted son.

"Allen!" He yelled as he buttoned his gray coat, with silence as the response he called again. "Allen!" Again, no answer sounded. He grabbed his tie and walked out of his room and to the base of the stairs. "Allen?" He asked, as he climbed the stairs, he found the door to Allen's room closed. He knocked, with returning silence, he entered.

Allen's room had a simple layout, it was a giant box. One corner held Allen's bed, in the second corner were two bookshelves with a closet beside one, in the other corner was a desk, and the final corner was a window seat where Allen would read.

Mana looked around the empty room, it was always clean. He closed the door behind him and descended the stairs looking for his son. He checked the kitchen, living room, and laundry room. He stepped outside, to see Allen inside the chicken coup feeding the squawking birds. Mana watched as Allen completed his chores.

Allen collected the chicken eggs from the little boxes; he had set up to act as little rooms, so the chickens could lay their eggs in peace. He collected six eggs and exited the coup, latching the door behind him. Allen set the eggs in the bucket of vegetables that he collected from the garden that morning. Allen wiped the sweat from his brow and saw Mana standing on the porch waiting for him. Allen smiled, picking up the bucket he walked over to Mana, "Good afternoon."

Mana chuckled, "I see that you've been busy today." Mana plucked a piece of hay from Allen's dingy white hair.

Allen blushed a little, knowing that he was covered in dirt.

"Why don't you go wash up," Mana laughed, ushering Allen inside. "I need you to run a few errands for me."

"Yes Sir." Allen set the bucket of eggs and vegetables by the sink to be washed off. He then ran upstairs to grab fresh clothes for a shower.

####

Allen walked into town carrying a basket for supplies and a list of items to get.

Mana had stayed home, after Allen pleaded for him to do so. Allen knew that Mana was sick, getting worse by the day. It was a terrible thing to watch. One second Mana would be fine, and the next he would be coughing so hard that you're surprised he hadn't coughed up a lung yet. Allen feared the trip that Mana would be taking tomorrow, it was long and the destination (London) was a terrible place to go, with it always being cold or wet. But they needed the money; the performance at the festival was a great place to earn some extra cash.

Allen looked at his list: lighter fluid (for the torches Mana would be juggling), red clown make-up, and new shoe laces (Mana's clown shoes had a broken lace). Allen looked at the list, thinking of other things he should get, while in town. Allen didn't like to go to town much. He was considered different by many people around the town, even as he walked down the street now he could feel the cold stares of others as they examined his abnormal white hair, his deformed left arm, and the scar that covered the left side of his face. He pushed the thought away as he came to the town library, deciding it was a good idea, he went in.

An elderly man by the name of John Hawkins greeted Allen. "What can I do for you today, son?"

"Do you have any cook books?"

"Sure! We've got aisles of them, right this way." The man lead Allen down a hall and stopped at two shelves, "Pick what you want." The man smiled and left Allen alone.

"Thank you!" Allen called to the man as he dug through the shelves.

In the end, Allen found three books. One on recipes using eggs, the other was about recipes that required five ingredients or less, and the last was a Dummy's guide to getting a date.

When the old man saw the last book, he laughed a little. "Don't worry, son. You'll find the right girl someday." The old man smiled gently and situated his reading glasses.

Allen sighed. "I hope your right." Allen thanked the man and walked out of the library.

Allen collected the rest of the items on the list, as he walked he looked threw his five ingredients or less cook book and saw a wonderful recipe of ham, rice, and tomato sauce. He felt his mouth salivate as he looked at the picture. He looked through the ingredients: rice (we have it, check), tomatoes (fresh out of the garden, check), salt (we have plenty of it, check), so the only thing he was missing was the pork chops.

Allen walked to the butchers and ordered three pork chops. Another thing that bothered Allen was his monstrous appetite. He could never sate his hunger. When he was little, Mana had told him that it was because he was growing, but now Allen was sure it wasn't because he was growing. No matter what he ate, he never grew so much as an inch. He was on the shorter side and hated it. Allen bought the pork chops and exited the shop.

Allen strolled home reading his book on how to get a date when he accidently ran into someone. Allen dropped everything he was carrying. "I'm sorry!" Allen ranted an apology as he tried to help the stranger up.

The stranger had short, wavy black hair. He wore a thick set of glasses and in his mouth was a cigarette, and he wore ragged clothing. He looked like a traveler. "It's fine." The man smiled and accepted Allen's offered help to stand up. He reached down and helped Allen collect his stuff.

"No please, I got it!" Allen assured. "I feel bad, I ran into you. Let me clean up my own mess."

The man laughed, "It's no problem. I assure you." The man picked up Allen's book about dating. "Having a little romance trouble?" The man smirked.

Allen snatched the book away, "There is no trouble if you never had a problem to begin with."

"Ouch…, never had a girlfriend huh?" the man stated bluntly.

"No! I… uh…" Allen sighed, giving up.

"It's okay." The man smiled. "You'll find someone someday."

Allen sighed, again. "I've heard that one before." Allen saw the sun about to set in the distance. "Well, I gotta go. Sorry about that." Allen turned and continued to walk.

"Don't worry Allen you will find love and happiness…"

Allen paused mid-step; he had never told the stranger his name. He turned to see no one there.

####

The man walked up and sat at the Millennium Earl's table. Allen you will find love and happiness, for I will be your happiness and you one and only love. Allen and Tyki… I like the ring to it. Tyki smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 2: The Little Girl?

Allen continued to read his dating book as he walked, being a little more cautious of his surroundings this time. As he read he heard what sounded like a sniffle as if someone was crying. He looked up and saw a little girl crying into her hands, sitting on a wooden fence. Concerned, he walked up to the little girl. Allen guessed that she was around seven.

"Hey…," He warmly smiled at the little girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Are you lost?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Where's your parents?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Ummm…," Allen had no idea what to do. "What's your name?"

The girl continued to cry.

"Do you have a name?"

The girl continued to cry.

Allen was stumped, he had no idea what was wrong. Is she deaf? He asked himself. Taking that into consideration, Allen gently touched the girl's shoulder.

The girl cried out louder, as if he just hurt her, and jumped off the fence running for the woods.

"Wait!" Allen called as he ran after her.

Allen had always been fast, faster than most kids his age. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to the little girl. Once she entered the forest it was like she disappeared, but Allen could still hear her cry as he ventured further into the woods. "Hello!" Allen called.

The only noise that returned was the girl's cries, the crunch of the fallen leaves under his boots as he ran, and the rumble of thunder from the storm cloud overhead informing Allen of it's soon to come storm.

"Little Girl?" Allen called as the thunder rumbled above. "Please come here. It's about to storm really bad and we need to get you home." All Allen heard in return was crying.

As Allen marched deeper into the woods, the sky above grew darker with the threat of the upcoming storm. "Little girl, we seriously need to go back." Allen stopped. He couldn't hear her crying anymore.

Allen ran and stumbled into a clearing of wild flowers. In the middle of the field was the girl sitting on her knees and crying into her hands, this time her sobbing was a quiet whisper.

As Allen approached the girl, the sky started to drizzle rain. Great! Allen's thoughts sighed, a little annoyed. "Sweetheart, we need to get you back home, your parents must be worried sick. Besides the last thing you need is to catch a cold out in this rain."

The girl nodded, still not looking at Allen and dried her face with her sleeve. "Thank you…" The little girl sighed, "But you're the one that needs to return from where you came from!" The girl's voice morphed and so did her body.

Allen watched as the little girl turned into a creature with sharp teeth, claws, and bat wings. On its chest was the Roman numeral two. And in the center of its body was a cannon. Allen stumbled back; dropping everything he had been carrying and ran.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! Return back to the order where you belong Exorcists. Ha! Ha! Ha!" The creature laughed as it followed Allen, flying above the trees. "Level ones! Attack!"

Allen saw groups of round ball-like creatures floating after him, all the creatures had gun which were aimed at him.

The rain fell in buckets, making it hard for Allen to see where he was running and what he was running from. The wind picked up and lashed the rain against his eyes, blinding him. The rain created mud, which in turn created resistance against Allen, slowing him down even more as he ran.

Allen saw flashes of purple-pink light, and knew that the creatures were firing at him.

Allen ran, not knowing where he was going and running low on energy. Allen tripped on a tree root and felt his ankle pop. He fell into the mud, his ankle throbbing with pain. Allen expended a lot of his energy pulling himself out of the mud, and somehow continued running, this time with a limp.

Up ahead, Allen saw a gate. People! Allen's thoughts cheered. Just then, Allen fell forward after being hit in his right arm. He got up, but he couldn't run as he felt all his energy being sapped from his body, and in its place black pentacles appeared. The pentacles spread, until his whole body was black. Suddenly, the cross on Allen's hand illuminated with a green light, and returned Allen's skin back to its normal color. Allen continued to run/limp, now feeling ill and his arm bleeding heavily.

He opened the heavy iron gate and slammed it shut behind him.

The creatures that had been following Allen paused at the gate, as if they couldn't come any closer.

Allen turned to the giant building before him and continued forward, knowing that he needed to get out of the storm. He knocked on the giant door, but he doubted anyone could hear him with the pouring rain and thunder. Deciding it necessary, Allen entered.

The place was huge, but Allen only saw it for a second. For as soon as Allen walked into the safe building, he passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Imprisoned

Kanda was mad, as usual, but this time he didn't even know what he was mad at. He was just angry all the time.

Kanda was meditating in his room, as the storm blew outside.

It was a terrible storm, complete with lightening, thunder, and ferocious winds. It reminded him of the night, he was cursed…

Kanda pushed the thought away and focused on other things, until he caught the scent of something strange. The scent was weird and it smelled… human. But he could also smell the scent of iron… blood.

Not knowing what to think of it, Kanda followed the scent, looking for its source. He followed the scent to the front door, where a boy lay face down on the stone floor soaking wet and bleeding. A group of exorcists and scientists stood around the boy, talking about what to do, never hearing Kanda approach. "What's going on?"

Startled to see Kanda, everyone jumped.

"Hi, Yu!" Lavi smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled. "What is he doing here?" Kanda motioned to the white-haired boy passed out on the floor.

Komui, who had been examining Allen's injuries, turned to Kanda. "He was hit by an Akuma."

Everyone gasped.

"How's he still alive?" Lenalee asked.

"He's an accomadator."

"Again, everyone gasped.

"Or, he could be faking it." Kanda stated bluntly.

"What?" Komui asked.

"He could be like Road. What if he's one of them? I'm not going to take that chance." Kanda pushed past the group of exorcists and scientists to scoop the frail and bleeding Allen up off the ground. "He's going to the dungeons, so he won't be able to mess with anything or anyone."

####

Allen wearily forced his eyes to open. He felt weak, and ill. Allen's right arm burned like he had dipped it in into a fire pit. Allen laid there for a few minutes. He looked around, he found himself laying on a small cot, in a stone room. The room reminded Allen of a medieval prison. He could hear voices behind a metal door, whispered voices. Allen forced himself to sit up, upsetting his stomach and making him throw up.

####

Kanda had set Allen on a cot and locked the dungeon door behind him.

"Please Kanda, don't do this." Tiedoll begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kanda growled.

"Komui said that he will die, if he doesn't get medical attention." Tiedoll informed. "Please, this boy could be our only hope."

"What do you mean?"

"To break this curse you need true love, no one has come here in the past four years, thanks to the Akuma. He has to be the one."

"I'm not gay!" Kanda roared.

"Kanda, at this point, we couldn't care less. You have 5 months left. He couldn't have come at a more crucial time for us."

Kanda wanted to argue back, but deep down inside he knew that Tiedoll was right.

"We need to treat his wounds." As Tiedoll finished, the two heard the pained sound of Allen vomiting.

####

Allen wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He hated life at the moment. He looked around the room again and wondered how he got there in the first place, when he had collapsed at the front door.

The metal door creaked open, but he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Allen called weakly.

"Who are you?" A deep voice answered back, but Allen couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

Allen swallowed his raising nausea, "My name is Allen Walker."

"Why did you come here?"

"I was chased by these floating creatures with guns." Allen paused for a second, hearing himself talk. "I know it sounds stupid, but it really happened."

"So, you want me to provide you housing? Is that it?"

"No! I was just trying to get away from the creatures. I'll leave as soon as the storm clears out."

"Impossible."

"What?" Allen asked.

"You're stuck here."

"Wha…?" Allen asked completely confused.

"Those 'creatures' are called Akuma, they guard this place making sure no one comes or goes."

"Then how did I get here?" Allen asked.

"They made a mistake."

Allen looked around the room nerviously, feeling himself shaking. "I'm stuck here?"

"Yes."

"No! No! I can't… I have to get home." Allen tried to stand up, but his twisted ankle couldn't support him, so he fell to the ground. "Mana's going to die without me!" A tear streaked down Allen's cheek, as he revealed his own defenselessness. "Please…, you can't do this!" Allen yelled.

"I'm not doing anything, you're stuck here by someone else's will."

"How can I trust someone who doesn't show his face and hides like a coward?" Allen spat.

"You would trust me less if I did show my face." The voice countered.

"Try me!"

Allen watched as a creature with black fur stepped into the room. It walked on its hind legs, just like a human. The creature had razor sharp claws, large fangs which extended from his lower jaw, a black tail to match its black dog-like ears, and dark blue eyes.

Allen gasped. "Wh…Who… are you?" Allen stuttered.

The creature growled, "You don't need to know my name."

"I gave you mine." Allen countered.

"That means nothing to me."

Allen felt himself growing boulder, "You know that you're a jerk, right?"

Kanda wanted to laugh. Here was… What was the kid's name again? Alfred? No... He looked the kid over; he had to be what…? 14? 15? And he was so short for that age. He was defiantly a Moyashi. Here was this Moyashi; he's bleeding, cold, and apparently ill. And here Kanda was a strong beast with fangs and claws. Yet the kid was fighting back. It amused Kanda.

"Come with me." Kanda offered his paw to the Moyashi on the floor.

"To where? Why?" Allen asked looking at Kanda's paw.

Kanda looked around. "Do you want to stay in the Dungeons?"

Allen shook his head. "No."

"Then you'll need to come with me."


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Settled In

Kanda helped Allen onto his feet, and held onto him as they walked. Allen needed support, due to his ankle, and he needed to go slow as to not get sick.

After walking past hundreds of doors, Kanda finally stopped at one. He opened the door and led Allen inside.

The room was empty except a bed, a wardrobe, and a nightstand with a coffee pot and a coffee cup on it.

"This will be your room from now on. Do what you like with it." Kanda turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you just going to leave?" Allen asked confused.

"Yes, I'm leaving. But Komui will see to your injuries."

"Komui?"

"Yes, now go and sit down." With that, Kanda exited the room and left Allen alone, or so he thought.

Allen limped slowly over to the nicely made bed and sat down.

"So this is the boy?" A voice asked, it sounded like it belonged to a young guy.

"Yep!" A female voice answered.

"The poor thing stumbled inside from the storm, having survived being hit by an Akuma's bullet." Another male voice informed.

"Wow, harsh." The first voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Allen called looking around the room, but seeing no one there.

"We're right here." The girl voice answered.

Allen looked around, seeing no one. "Where?"

"Right here," The female voice answered.

Again, Allen looked around seeing no one. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Suddenly, the coffee mug jumped off the nightstand and into Allen's lap. Allen screamed and knocked the coffee mug onto the floor. "Wha… Wha… What?" Allen stuttered. A wave of nausea hit Allen and he had to close his eyes to sedate the rising illness. I'm dreaming! Allen concluded. All of this is one big dream. I'll wake up any second now and Mana will be cooking breakfast for me and I'll have to go outside and start on my chores. Allen opened his eyes and still found himself in the stone bedroom.

"I'm sorry that we've frightened you." The final male voice apologized.

"Where are you?"Allen looked around the room.

"My name is Komui Lee and I'm the coffee pot."

Allen looked over and saw the coffee pot smiling at him; he also saw the coffee mug smiling at him too.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee, Komui's sister. As you can tell, I'm a coffee cup. Sorry about scaring you."

Allen nodded, completely weirded out.

"Don't forget me over here!" The male voice responded.

Allen turned around to see a wardrobe with a face on it.

"How are ya? The name's Johnny."

"I… err… uh…" Allen was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to a bunch of objects that were supposed to be inanimate. "I… I'm Allen."

"It's nice to formally meet you Allen," Komui smiled. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

####

Mana paced by the front door, fiercly. He stopped and looked at the grandfather clock in the living room.

10:43 p.m.

He was worried because Allen hadn't come home yet. He had called everyone in town, but everyone told him the same thing; that they had saw Allen leave the village heading back to the house at around five.

Mana glanced at the clock again.

10:44 p.m.

He couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to Allen. For all he knew, Allen could still be in that dreadful storm outside. Mana grabbed his rain coat and a flashlight. He opened the door and headed outside to brave the storm.

####

Allen was finally lying down in a warm, safe bed.

After Komui said that they needed to clean Allen up, Johnny gave Allen some pajamas consisting of black slumber pants, a soft gray shirt, white socks, and a pair of boxers. Allen, limping, followed Komui to the showers. Finally, Allen was able to rinse off all the blood, sweat, mud, and freezing rain with a warm shower. After the shower, Komui treated Allen's wounds. Komui sanitized and wrapped the bullet wound and he wrapped Allen's twisted ankle. Komui then instructed Allen to try to rest and to stay off his injured ankle. Allen obeyed and nestled under the thick covers, while Komui exited the room.

Now, as he laid still his body weak, but his mind overflowing with questions. He couldn't sleep.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Komui bounced in, followed by Lenalee. The two jumped onto Allen's nightstand.

"I know you feel ill, but you really should have something in your stomach to calm it. We have tea, if you'd like some." Komui offered.

Allen's stomach was doing flips, yet it wanted something to soothe it over. "Yes, I would like a little. Thank you."

"Sure thing, no problem." Komui tilted and poured steaming hot tea into Lenalee.

Lenalee, skillfully, bounced over to Allen not spilling a drop of the tea.

A little unsure, Allen hesitantly picked Lenalee up.

"Go on." Lenalee urged.

Allen sipped a bit of the hot liquid, feeling it soothe his upset stomach. Allen finished the cup of tea and set Lenalee next to her brother.

"Anything else we can get you?" Lenalee asked.

"No, thank you. I'm good. You've done too much already, thanks." Allen smiled.

"No problem, if you need us call for us. Okay?" Komui replied.

"Okay." Allen agreed and curled deeper under the covers.

By the time Lenalee and Komui left the room, Allen was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: A Late Night Snack

Mana trudged through the storm, searching for Allen; but never found a trace of him. He tumbled into the town and made his way over to the only place open at 11:30 at night, the bar.

Everyone looked over at the soaked Mana, when he entered through the door. They then resumed drinking and gambling.

"Please, someone please help me. Allen's missing." Mana informed. "I can't find him anywhere."

Everyone in the bar laughed.

"He's probably run off." One of the men pointed out. "I say good riddance."

Mana was shocked to hear him say such a thing.

"He defiantly fell out of the ugly tree." A guy with a beer gut laughed.

"Yeah, and I bet he hit every branch on the way down." Another added, sending a roar of laughter throughout the bar.

"You are all terrible people! What has Allen done to ever deserve this?" Mana yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"He's a freak!" Someone yelled, which sent the whole crowd into a debate on what made Allen the weirdest.

"His hair is prematurely white." One person said.

"That 'scar' looks more like a tattoo than any scar I've seen." Another said.

"If it's a 'scar' why is it in the shape of a pentagram?"

"He hides his left arm from the world, behind a long sleeve shirt and a glove. It's suspicious." A man said.

"I've seen his arm. It's an abnormal red color and veiny with a green cross embedded into his hand." Someone added.

"He's a total freak!"

"You're better off without him Mana."

Everyone cheered.

Angered, Mana yelled. "If no one's going to help me, I will find Allen on my own. He's like a son to me, I can't stand the thought of him possibly being out in this storm all alone."

Everyone grew silent, again.

"Tell us how it goes." Someone jeered, making everyone laugh.

####

Allen woke up with his stomach growling fiercely. He looked out the window to see a flash of light, quickly followed by the roar of thunder. On the window he saw the streaks of rain. He looked over at Johnny, the wardrobe, who was peacefully asleep. Allen's stomach rumbled again. Allen pulled back the covers and got out of bed. His ankle throbbed, but Allen ignored it and limped, quietly, out of the room to not wake Johnny. His stomach growled again.

"Shhh!" Allen whispered to his stomach. "I'll get something for you to eat soon."

As Allen walked down the halls of the castle-like building, he was taken aback by how big it actually was from the inside. Allen walked down many halls and flights of stairs, looking for the kitchen. Finally, he saw a light further down a corridor.

He looked into the illuminated room to see rows of tables and chairs. Further inside, where the light was actually coming from, was a kitchen area. Allen slowly and quietly limped over to the kitchen's ordering window.

####

"Attention everyone!" Komui called out.

Certain people from the Order was assembled in the kitchen to hear of the news of Allen. As Komui called them to order, everyone grew silent.

"Alright, listen… Allen has innocence."

Everyone began whispering, not listening to Komui.

"Yes, yes, Allen Walker has innocence. I believe that is the reason the Akuma attacked him and lead him here, because they thought that he was one of us."

More whispers spread.

"Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Yes?"

Everyone quieted down; listening to what Lavi had to say.

"What is his innocence? Is it weapon? Parasite?"

"His innocence is a parasitic type, it's his left arm. Which brings me to another thing, tomorrow morning. We need to be ready to cook, he's had no food since lunch, as far as he's told me and he will be starving so we need to be ready to cook."

"I'm ready to cook for the sweat bean!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Komui?"

"Yes, Lavi?"

" Do you really think that Allen is 'the one'?" Lavi asked.

"I believe he is." Komui answered.

"And why is that?" Krory asked.

"The kid is kind and caring; he defiantly stands out among others. He should be good for Kanda."

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to see Allen approach the ordering window.

Allen saw the group of household objects and paused. "Ummm… hi…"

"Allen," Komui jumped onto the counter, "Did you need something?"

"Actually I was kinda hungry." Allen's stomach confirmed what Allen had said by growling.

"We can get that fixed up." Komui smiled.

"Thank you."

"From now on if you are hungry, come and see Jerry, Okay? He'll fix you up whatever you want."

Allen looked over to where Komui was motioning to see the stove.

"Hi, Allen. Oh My God! You are such a Cutey Patootey! I could just eat you up! Speakin' of eatin', What would you like, Cutey?" Jerry, the stove asked.

A little shocked to see more household items talk and move, Allen was speechless for a second.

"Well?" Jerry urged.

"Anything I want?" Allen asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…" Allen thought for a second. "Okay… I'll have 10 bowls of chicken noodle soup, 3 bowls of white rice, and 20 pieces of dry toast."

"Are ya sure you can eat all of that? I thought you were sick." Jerry stated a little taken aback.

Allen nodded. "Yep, normally I can eat more but I'm still a little woozy from earlier."

"I'll get started right away." Jerry said and the burners turned on. "This might take a few minutes though."

"Why don't you sit down," Komui suggested. "You need to stay off that ankle as much as possible."

Allen nodded and sat over at one of the tables.

"How are you enjoying the Order, so far?" Komui asked.

"I like it; it's pretty big, huge actually."

Komui laughed.

"So this is the famous Allen?" A hammer jumped up onto the table, "Hi, the name's Lavi."

"It's nice to meet you." Allen smiled.

More items bounce over to Allen. A candlestick introduced himself as Reever, a little brown clock timidly gave her name as Miranda, and a tall, black skinny coat rack said his name was Krory.

Allen introduced himself and before he could say much more, Jerry yelled, "Order up!"

Allen grabbed his tray of food, "Thank you."

"No problem. It's so fun cookin' for you." Jerry smiled.

"Thanks." Allen carried his food over to the table and continued to talk to his new collection of friends, in truth, they were his first.

####

Kanda couldn't sleep, knowing that someone new was in the Order for the first time in almost five years. He looked over at the lotus; it was beginning to die, so far two petals had fallen off. He tried to protect the flower by shielding it in an hourglass-like case. He thought it represented the lotus perfectly, for the flower was his timer.

A black bat-like creature, a golem, fluttered down onto his shoulder.

He picked it up. "Show me Allen." He ordered. Instantly, a hologram-like image appeared.

Through-out the order golems were in every room, acting as video cameras. The one in the mess hall picked up Allen's location and showed Allen through Kanda's golem.

Allen was eating and talking with Lavi, Miranda, Reever, Krory, and Komui.

He considered going down to the kitchen and decided against it. He knew that all he'd do was disturb the peace. He didn't know what to do or what to say to Allen, so he waited. As he always did.

####

Mana navigated through the woods, looking for his lost son.

"Allen!" He called. He stumbled into a clearing to find the basket of supplies that Allen had gone to buy. "Allen! Where are you?"


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast Encounter

The next morning, Allen limped down to the dining hall. He was feeling much better after yesterday's series of events, but his arm still hurt from where the akuma shot him and his ankle still throbbed with pain if he put the least bit of weight on it. But he was worried, Mana was most likely freaking out about his son's sudden disappearance. Allen knew that Mana was in a terrible state of health, and he blamed himself if Mana was getting worse because of him. He walked up to the ordering window and looked in.

"Hey Cutie Pie! What can I get you?"

Allen jumped, still startled by all the household appliances talking.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Jerry apologized.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not use to all of this yet."

"Yeah, it might take some getting use to all of this."

Allen sighed, he didn't want to get use to all of it, he wanted to leave; to return to Mana, to return to his normal life.

Allen walked over to a table to sit, trying to get off his wounded ankle.

Lenalee the cup bounced over and smiled up at him. "Morning Allen."

"Morning." Allen smiled at the little coffee cup.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked, already filled with the steaming brown liquid.

"Umm… sure." Allen gently picked her up and sipped from her.

"Order up!" Jerry called. Allen set Lenalee down and slowly stood up.

"Easy. You don't have to get up; we will bring it to you." Lenalee said as she hopped down.

"Oh… okay." Allen slowly sat down and watched as the dishes bounced in carrying food. Allen was fascinated by all the dishes.

"Would you like some more coffee?" Komui asked distracting Allen from the moving dishes.

"Sure." Allen said. He looked around fascinated by everything.

Komui poured some coffee into Lenalee and paused.

Allen looked to see everything had stopped moving, and were looking down. Allen turned to look at the door, to see the giant beast from last night.

The beast growled and walked past Allen glaring at him with dark eyes as he walked by. The beast walked up to Jerry's window and ordered soba from Jerry.

Allen, as quietly as he could, whispered to Komui. "What's his problem?"

Komui turned to Allen. "He is always like that."

The beast moved to eat at a table in the corner of the room.

Allen ignored the beast and focused on the food in front of him and ate, the food was really good. He finished eating and the hammer, Lavi, Jumped onto the table. He was followed by Lenalee who was smiling.

"Hey! Allen, was it?"

Allen nodded and Lavi grinned. "We want to give you the grand tour."

"Are you sure?" Allen motioned toward the beast in the corner.

"Yeah. He really doesn't care. As long as you don't go in Ka-" Lavi was cut off by Lenalee nudging him with her handle. "I mean… the Baku's room."

"Baku?"

"Yes, it's Japanese for beast."

"Oh…" Allen glanced at the Baku, wondering what secrets he was most likely hiding from everyone. Allen smiled at Lavi and Lenalee. "Can you show me around? That tour sounds nice."

The two beamed a smile and jumped off the table, slowly leading a limping Allen around.


	8. Chapter 7: The Baku's Room

Lavi and Lenalee led Allen down a hall showing him every part of the Order.

Allen paused at a sectioned off corridor. "Where does that go?"

"Nowhere." The two chimed in at once.

Allen raised an eyebrow. They were hiding something, and he was determined to see what it was as he followed them past the corridor.

####

Lavi and Lenalee showed Allen around until Bookman met up with them, telling Lavi and Lenalee to take All to his room to get ready for dinner.

Lavi smiled. "We will finish showing you around some other time. We got about halfway through the Order."

"Only half way?" Allen asked, astonished.

Lenalee nodded by bobbing. "Yep. Big, huh?"

"That's an understatement." Allen walked with Lenalee and Lavi back to his room.

Johnny was looking through his drawers. "What would best suit dinnerware?"

"What he as on now will work fine." Lenalee said looking at Allen in his white dress shirt and black pants. It wasn't fancy, but it was nice for dinner.

"But Lenalee…"

"No. Allen is as cute as we can get him tonight."

Allen blinked, confused.

Bookman hopped in. "Dinner is served."

####

Allen walked down to the mess hall and walked in. All the tables were pushed away to the walls and a single table was in the middle of the room. The table was set for dinner. Allen walked in and sat down at the end of the table where a place setting was. Allen noticed the other place setting at the other end of the table and wondered if the baku would be dining with him tonight. He sat still, waiting patiently as the smell of delicious food made his stomach growl.

The baku walked in and Allen watched as he sat down at the other place setting. The baku glared at Allen. "What are you staring at?"

Allen averted his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The baku huffed.

"Your uh… fur is pretty." Allen said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" The baku hissed.

"Your fur, I thought it was just black, but it's not. It has blue in it."

"Are you mentally ill?" The baku asked as the dishes served the food.

"No. But at this point, I am beginning to wonder." Allen said as he watched a fork run over on its prongs and lay next to his plate.

The two ate in silence, not saying a word to each other.

"May I ask your name? Please? I feel horrible just calling you baku."

"Why should my name matter to you?"

"I just don't like being rude."

"Isn't continuously asked questions rude?"

Allen set his silverware down and stood up. "I'm done eating. Good night." Allen walked out.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled and jumped onto the table, "You probably just lost your chance to get Allen to fall in love with you."

"I don't need to."

"Shut-up!" Lenalee said, hopping onto the table with a ferocious look in her eye. "This isn't about only you. This is about all of us! I know this might not go through your thick skull, but Allen is our last hope! Treat him like a god, pamper him, say nice things to him, get him to say the three little words. That's all, it's not that hard!"

"Lenalee…"

"You try being a coffee cup for five years! I'm ready to be a girl again. We all are ready to be humans again Kanda. And the only way for that to happen is for you to go kiss ass and start playing the part of a committed lover. Now you better go and start kissing ass!" Lenalee yelled.

Lavi laughed. He had never seen Lenalee so angry.

"And you." She said to Lavi, "Teach him how to swoon someone."

"What?" Lavi asked.

"There are some flowers in the greenhouse in the forest science lab. Get some and go apologize to Allen, Lavi will teach you want to say." Lenalee ordered Kanda and Lavi.

Kanda huffed and Lenalee gave him a look that promised him that she could still murder someone if she wanted.

Kanda did as Lenalee said and fetched some white roses.

Lavi walked with him. "Good choice. What are you going to say?"

"I'm sorry for tonight."

"That's it?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah."

"No. You need to over sell it, say something like… I'm sorry for my rude behavior at dinner. I was a jerk, but when I was outside I saw these lovely roses and thought of you. The color white is such a beautiful thing, so pure and innocent. The color compliments you and so do these roses. Then you hand him the roses. See how easy that is?"

"Like hell I am going to say that."

Lavi sighed. "I guess I need to get Lenalee."

"Fine." Kanda grumbled. "I'll do it." He knocked on Allen's bedroom door and waited.

Johnny answered, telling them to come in.

"Where is Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Allen is not at dinner? He never returned to his room." Johnny said.

####

Allen walked into a room in the sectioned off corridor. The room was a wreck, but Allen could see that there was a single messy bed and a closet filled with huge, ripped clothes. Allen walked over and on a table was an hourglass, inside was a beautiful lotus flower. The flower was wilting. Allen watched as a petal fell off and slowly floated down to the bottom to be with the rest.

"What are you doing here?"

Allen turned quickly to see the baku.


	9. Chapter 8: Road

Allen turned to see the baku.

"I said, what are you doing here?!" The baku yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"You were told not to come in here!"

"I know, but…"

"Get out!" the baku threw a table at Allen.

Allen covered his head with his arms as the table hit the wall beside him and exploded into splinters.

Allen ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Lavi and Lenalee, along with others hopped out of the mess hall to see what was happening.

Allen ran past them to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked, following Allen.

"I can't stay here." Allen said and ran out against protest..

Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui hopped to Kanda's room

"Kanda, Allen's gone."

"Good." Kanda growled, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

"Allen, he fled the order."

Kanda's ears perked up. "He headed into the woods?"

"Yes. He ran away in terror."

"Serves the idiot right. Not listening to our warning will kill him."

"Kanda, how can you say that?" Lenalee demanded. "Allen could die! All he did was make a mistake, he was curious, we were keeping him in the dark about everything, and for you to go off at him like that!" Lenalee was furious. "I would run away too. Allen will die out there! Kanda… Allen is our last chance. Go and get him."

Kanda growled. "Fine. But he better be grateful." Kanda ran out of the Order following Allen's scent into the night.

####

Allen was beginning to wonder if it ever stopped raining in this part of the forest. Allen had a hard time getting his footing in the mud and was soon covered in the stuff.

"Where are you going exorcist?" A floating creature with guns asked.

Allen was scared stiff.

"Turn around now and I won't shoot you."

"No!" Allen said in defiance, scared out of his mind.

"Then die!" It aimed at Allen and prepared to fire when a doorway appeared.

A girl stepped out and smiled at Allen. "Hello Allen."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know several things like how you are an orphan. You lived with a man who took you in when you were five and now he is sick and you just abandon him?"

"It's not like that."

"Of course not. You were 'chased'. I understand not wanting to be there for your only family's death."

"You don't understand!"

"I think I do." She waved her hand and the rain slowed and turned into a scene.

It was his home. Mana was sick in bed and coughing up blood.

"He has an hour left, at most."

"I have to get to him."

"Wait, let me give you something."

"What?" Allen asked confused.

Road walked over and kissed Allen.

His eyes turned gold before fading back to their normal silver. "What did you just do?"

"It's protection."

"Thank you." Allen ran past her through the blinding rain.

"Let the Exorcist go?" An akuma asked.

"Yes. He's served his purpose. No matter how this goes down, Allen will never be Kanda's. I'll make sure that either one won't live happily ever after." Road smirked.


	10. Chapter 9: Fire

Allen ran home. He opened the door and ran to Mana's room.

Mana coughed and his eyes widened when he saw Allen. "My son, you returned."

"Yes Mana, I'm home. Don't worry. I'm here with you."

Mana coughed up blood, just like Allen saw in the girl's illusion. "I might not be here for much longer though."

"Don't say that, everything will be fine." Allen said as tears fell down his face. He held Mana's cold hand.

"Allen, be happy. Make your life worth living. You are strong, don't let others control you."

Allen nodded.

"The house and land belong to you, use it well. I love you."

"I love you too Mana, please don't go."

Mana closed his eyes and drew his final breathe.

"No! Please don't go! Not yet!" Allen cried over Mana. "I'm sorry, I should've been here. I should've run away sooner." Allen draped a blanket over Mana. For a second, Allen smelled smoke. Allen stood up and touched the door knob, it was hot. Allen picked up a blanket and used it to open the door. The house was in flames, all of his exits were blocked. Allen closed the door. There was a small window above Mana's bed, but it was too small, he was trapped.

####

Kanda was tracking Allen when he ran into Road and the akuma.

"What are you doing free?" Road asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"I don't think I will."

"Where did he go?"

"How, where he belongs."

Kanda ran past Road.

"Do we go after the exorcist?" The akuma asked again.

"No. Let him see what is left of his 'last hope'." She laughed and smirked.

####

Kanda ran through the woods and he could see something was wrong. A house on the outskirts of town was ablaze. What was worse was that he could smell Allen's scent from inside. He covered himself with his exorcist coat and ran at the house and smashed through the window. He rolled across the floor and stayed down. "Allen!" He could hear coughing from a room. "Allen?"

"B-Baku?" Allen coughed. The smoke was suffocating him and he felt himself dying.

"Yes. Are you away from the door?" Kanda asked, getting to a door that Allen was behind.

"Y-yeah."

Kanda kicked the door down. He ran in and picked Allen up, and wrapped him in the coat. Kanda carried him out the way he came in and jumped out the window.

Allen coughed; his lungs filled with smoke and looked up at his burning house. Allen looked up at the Baku before passing out in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10: Kanda

Allen woke up, a thing other his mouth and nose. Allen sat up, scared.

"Easy Allen. Nothing is wrong. I am just making sure that you have nice oxygen going into your lungs." Komui said calmly to Allen.

Allen sat up.

"You can take the mask off, how do you feel?"

"Fine." Allen said taking the mask off. "Where is the baku?"

"I don't know."

Allen sighed. "I should thank him for saving my life."

"Please try to understand, he doesn't understand people and their feelings."

Allen nodded.

"If anyone can try to help him understand, I think it is you."

Allen smiled. "Thank you." Allen stood. He noticed that someone had changed his clothes and bandaged his wounds. Allen walked out of the infirmary and down the hall. He paused at a room with the door open. He walked in and noticed the baku sitting on the floor, unmoving.

"Baku?"

The baku's ear twitched and he looked up. "What?"

Allen walked in and sat next to him. "I would like to thank you for saving me."

Kanda looked at the white haired teen. "No problem."

Lenalee got Kanda's attention and pointed with her handle.

"Ummm… I'd like to give you something."

Allen tilted his head. "What?"

Kanda handed Allen a picture frame with Mana and Allen smiling at the camera. "I found you holding onto this picture."

Allen's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you!" He hugged the picture before hugging Kanda. "Thank you so much baku."

"My name's not Baku, Moyashi, It's Kanda."

Allen smiled. "Kanda? That's an unusual name."

Everyone looked at each other, nervous.

"I like it. It's unique." Allen smiled and looked at his picture.

Kanda looked at Allen, the kid was weird, but he felt that with time, he could learn to like weird.


	12. Chapter 11: Snow Day

It had almost been a month since Allen had come to living with Kanda, and Allen was adjusting well to it. Allen made it a goal of himself to clean the whole Order from top to bottom. It was a big job, but Allen was determined to clean up the messy, dusty building.

####

Kanda walked up the stairs, looking for Allen. As he walked by, he noticed a head of white hair. It caught his eye and he stopped to look in.

Allen's mouth was covered with a cloth as he beat and dusted the cobwebs out of the rafters.

The room was covered in a thick cloud of dust as Allen cleaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda grumbled and coughed.

"Just some cleaning." Allen said and continued to work.

Kanda coughed and waved some dust away from his mouth with his paw. "Can you stop for a minute?"

Allen looked at Kanda and stopped cleaning. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already?" Allen asked.

Kanda rolled his eyes. He could not figure out if Allen just had an attitude with him or if he was just so clueless that he did not understand what Kanda was trying to do. All Kanda knew was that Allen was definitely not afraid of him. "I meant that…" Kanda sighed. "I meant that lunch is ready. Also, dress in something a little warm."

Confused, Allen nodded. "Okay. Give me 10 minutes."

Kanda nodded. "I will be waiting." Kanda closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he just asked Allen to come to lunch with him.

Lavi grinned. "That's my boy."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "This is not going to work."

"How so?" Lavi asked..

"I am not gay. We are not going to fall in love."

"Yes you will. You just have to not think that his is a man and think 'Wow, he has very silky hair. I just want to run my fingers through that white angel's hair'."

Chaoji laughed as he hopped past Lavi. The jewelry box looked at lavi and Kanda, "Or he can think, 'Wow, Allen has a nice set of legs, I wish that they were wrapped around me as I do naughty things to what's between his legs'."

Kanda roared. "I will kill you!"

Chaoji hopped away quickly.

####

Allen walked to his room and grabbed some clothes. He took a shower and dressed in some nice clothes before walking downstairs.

Kanda was waiting at the table.

Allen sat across from him where a place was set.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually."

Some plates hopped onto the table.

There were soups, grilled and toasted sandwiches, warm fudge and brownies.

"This looks really good." Allen said.

Kanda could hear Jerry's happy chuckles from inside the kitchen. "Eat up."

Allen nodded and dipped up some soup and picked a sandwich from the stack.

Kanda did not like this food, he wanted soba. But Lenalee insisted that he had to at least try to eat with Allen. He ate some soup and watched Allen eat.

When Allen was done, Kanda stood and asked for Allen to come with him.

Allen walked with Kanda and grabbed his jacket. Allen walked out with Kanda. "You don't need a jacket?" Allen asked.

"No. My fur keeps me warm enough."

Allen nodded.

Kanda led Allen along a path outside.

A few flakes of snow fell from the sky.

Allen smiled. "It's starting to snow."

Allen cupped his hands and caught a few flakes.

Kanda nodded, he couldn't believe that Allen was getting excited over some frozen water.

"Wow, maybe we can make a snowman tomorrow."

"Maybe, it needs to snow for a bit though."

Allen nodded.

They walked down the path, not knowing that they were being watched.

####

"Road, I don't like this."

"I know you don't Tyki. I don't like how close the two are getting myself. If this continues, Allen and Kanda will making out by the end of the month."

"What should we do about this?" Tyki asked.

"I have a last resort set up, but it needs to be saved until a more needed time." Road looked at the akuma. "Don't kill either of them, but stop this forming 'love'." She ordered.

"Yes Madam Road."


	13. Chapter 12: Break Through

Kanda escorted Allen outside a week later; fresh snow covered the ground making a perfect white winter.

Allen paused and made a snowball, Kanda walked a bit and turned around when he noticed that Allen was right beside him.

A snowball hit him in his face.

Allen laughed, he was aiming for the back of his head, but that worked too.

Kanda smirked, he wanted to play huh? He made a snowball, but was hit again, making him drop his snowball.

Allen laughed and hid behind a tree so he could make another one.

Kanda waited for Allen to peak around the tree, he quietly snuck around the tree and surprised Allen.

Allen lost his balance and the two fell into the snow. The two looked into each other's eyes. Kanda had never seen such a beautiful color in his whole life. His eyes shined like silver moonlight pools. Allen blushed; Kanda was so close to him.

Kanda got up quickly when he realized that Allen was awkward. He shook the snow out of his black fur and stood, offering his hand to the teen.

Allen smiled and moved his arms and legs, he then accepted the hand up.

Kanda helped him up and the two looked at the snow angel Allen made.

Allen walked over and drew a halo.

"You are not going to draw on the wings?" Kanda asked. That was the only thing, Allen did not touch, and he even decorated the robe.

"I do not want to ruin it completely." Allen laughed and looked at his handiwork. "Wow, that was worse than I expected." He laughed.

Kanda chuckled. "I think it looks great." Kanda said, not really looking at the snow angel.

###

Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, and a few others watched from the second floor window.

"It's happening." Lenalee giggled.

"It better. We don't have much time left." Lavi said.

"We just have to make the atmosphere as romantic as possible and just leave them alone. They need time." Komui said.

"Which is the one thing we don't have. That, and opposable thumbs." Lavi countered.

"Well, let's go make some hot chocolate. Allen is going to want something to eat when they come in." Lenalee said and hopped off to the kitchen.

####

The two walked over to the lake behind the order. A pair of ice skates we set out.

"Want to ice skate?" Kanda suggested.

"I guess. I'm not very good." Allen warned him.

Allen put on the skates and stood with Kanda's help. He held onto Kanda and immediately slipped when his food made contact with the ice.

Kanda caught him before he fell. "Wow, easy."

"Sorry. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No. Let's try it for a bit." Kanda said.

The two skated, Kanda held onto Allen and teached him. "See, you are good at this."

"That's because you are helping me."

Kanda smirked and let go of Allen. Allen skated by himself, not realizing Kanda let go until he got a little shaky. Kanda recovered Allen and they skated. "See, you got a handle on this."

Kanda's claws and pads on the ice, reminded Allen of skates, they had the same dynamics, somewhat.

"Can we try that again?" Allen asked. He wanted to see if he could do it on his own.

"Sure." Kanda got them up to a reasonable speed and let Allen go.

Allen skated alongside Kanda for a long while until he started getting shaky again.

Kanda held Allen's waist, stabilizing him. "Very good." He smiled.

####

The akuma waited in the forest beyond the lake, they were under orders to do whatever to stop the two's growing romance.

An akuma looked at the lake and fired a shot.

####

There was a creaking noise.

The two stopped skating in the middle of the lake and listened.

"What was that?" Allen asked, hanging onto Kanda so he would not fall.

Cracks in the ice formed around them.

"Shit." Kanda cursed.

"What do we do?" Allen asked.

"We got to move, tread lightly."

As they skated, slowly, the cracks spread, covering the ice like a giant spider web.

That was when the ice gave in and Kanda fell through the ice.

Allen grabbed Kanda's paw and tried to pull him out.

The ice slab Allen was on tipped over, and Allen joined Kanda in the icy water.

Everyone in the Order watched horrified and rushed outside to try to help in someway.

Kanda and Allen broke the surface and gasped for air.

Kanda pulled himself out of the water by using his claws and shook off, for the first time in forever he was thankful for his thick and heavy fur coat. He looked back at Allen, who was shaking and slightly blue. Allen tried to pull himself out of the water, but would only fall back in. Kanda quickly grabbed Allen and pulled him out of the icy water.

"Kanda!" Reever called from the bank.

Kanda looked to see the order with towels and blankets for the two. Kanda held Allen against his body and walked carefully across the ice.

Allen was shaking violently in his arms, he felt like ice.

"Take Allen inside. We have a fire waiting." Komui instructed Kanda.

Kanda hurried Allen inside and helped Komui get Allen into a new, warm change of clothes. Allen said he could do it himself, but he was shaking way too much to even unbutton his shirt.

Allen sat in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped around him, and sipping some hot chocolate from Lenalee as Kanda paced around the room, until he finally found a place to lay in front of the fire beside Allen.

Kanda could feel the leftover ice melt from his fur as he laid next to Allen, it was weird, he had never been so scared before in his life.

Jerry made the two some soup, after they ate, Komui insisted that Allen should go to bed.

Allen complied and Kanda escorted Allen to his room. "Thank you for saving me." Allen said.

"No need to thank me." Kanda said. "Well, I will see you tomorrow morning then." Kanda said and turned.

Allen grabbed Kanda's paw. "Please. Don't go."

Kanda looked at Allen.

Allen blushed and looked away. "I was wondering if you could…" Allen mumbled something.

"What?" Kanda asked for clarification.

"I was wondering if… you could… sleep with me?" Allen asked, almost disappearing under the sheets.

Kanda was confused by Allen actions.

"I'm still so cold, and my room doesn't have a heater or fireplace, and your fur my help." Allen rationalized himself.

Kanda did not care. He led Allen in and let Allen get under the sheets before he joined him.

Johnny looked at the pair excited.

Kanda glared at him and he quickly turned around.

Kanda gently pulled Allen's little body, close to him, spooning him.

Allen blushed, it was embarrassing, but it felt so nice and warm and he quickly fell asleep.

Kanda looked down at the sleeping teen in his arms; he had no idea what this feeling was. It was like he would do anything for Allen. He was pretty sure that he… loved… Allen. Was this love? Is that what if feels like to love someone? He looked down at the white-haired teen; he was falling in love with him. He was pretty sure that he had already fallen. But, does Allen return those feelings?


	14. Chapter 13: Christmas

Kanda woke and tried to sit up when he felt something on his chest. He looked down and saw a little head of white hair, sleeping against him like a pillow. Kanda blushed. Allen was sleeping against him. Kanda was so close to Allen, he smelled his hair, he smelled like fresh linen.

Allen moved a bit in his sleep.

Kanda quickly pretended that he was still asleep.

Allen woke, dazed with sleep. He noticed that he had been sleeping on Kanda's chest and sat up, blushing. He tried to fix his messy bed head.

When Kanda felt the weight off his chest, he 'woke up' and yawned. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Allen, still blushing, nodded. "Yes. I was very warm. Thank you."

Kanda got out of bed and walked to his own room to give Allen some privacy, he could tell when someone needed some space.

####

Kanda was meditating in his room when he heard a crash. He walked out of his room and saw that everyone, everything to be a little more accurate, was decorating the Order with Christmas decorations. He looked around for the crash. He saw a scientist who was now a lamp. He picked up the lamp. "What is going on?"

"Allen suggested that we help decorate for Christmas with him."

"Christmas?"

"Yes Christmas." A voice said behind Kanda.

Kanda turned to see Allen carrying a box of supplies. "Sorry. Did we disturb you?"

"No." Kanda lied.

"Good. Want to help decorate the tree?" Allen asked.

Kanda was confused. "Tree? You actually got a tree."

"Yeah. Let me show you." Allen said leading in the way.

Kanda walked with Allen and took the heavy box from the teen.

Allen led him to the dining hall where they had set up a five foot tree, not very tall, but it was good enough.


	15. Chapter 14: As the Petals Fall

Allen's fingers danced across the keys.

Kanda followed the beautiful melody and opened the door. "Moyashi?"

"It's Allen." Allen knew the words weren't said in spite or to be mean. Moyashi was sort of like a pet name.

Allen stopped playing and looked over.

"Why'd you stop?" Kanda asked.

"I can keep playing." Allen offered.

"I came to meditate." Kanda sat on the floor beside Allen and focused on the music.

It had become a daily routine for the two after lunch to come to the music room and while Allen played, Kanda would meditate. Never in their lives had they been more at peace. They enjoyed each other's company.

Komui and a few of the other members of the Order peeked in on them. "This is our chance," He whispered.

"What?" Lenalee whispered in reply.

"We only have less than a week to beak the curse. Too many petals have fallen. If we don't act fast, all is lost. Let's go. We only have a few days to get those two together and get a happily ever after." The group nodded and left to go to the kitchen and call a meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago


End file.
